FAMAS G2
The FAMAS is a French bullpup assault rifle that fires 5.56x45mm NATO rounds. The FAMAS is an assault rifle unlocked at rank 45 or can be purchased with Cr. History FAMAS stands for The FAMAS (French: F'''usil d'A'ssaut de la '''M'anufacture d''A'rmes de 'S'aint-Étienne or "Assault Rifle from the Saint-Étienne Weapon Factory"). Issued since 1979 in France, this weapon features 3 fire modes: Full auto (900 rpm), 3-round-burst (1100 rpm), and semi auto. It's a French assault rifle which has 2 different variants in real life, the F1 and the G2. Its prototype versions originally used 7.62 rounds but it was redesigned to accept the .223/5.56 round after they found out that the 7.62 wasn't suitable for a bullpup-type mechanism. The FAMAS F1 was introduced in 1971. It was not very reliable and was prone to breakage and jamming. The FAMAS G1 model was introduced in 1996 to partially replace the F1. The G2 model was then introduced to be compliant to NATO standards and used many of the G1's improvements. However, the F1 is still very common in the French Army mostly because they have held off from a large-scale purchase of G2s.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FAMASAbout the Gun In Game The FAMAS has the highest rate of fire in assault rifle category. It has a moderate range and moderate to low damage. The recoil is moderate to high. It have 3 fire modes: Full auto (900rpm), 3-rounds-burst (1000rpm), and semi auto. The in-game FAMAS uses the same iron sights as the real-life FAMAS but, in real-life, FAMAS iron sights are very useful. In game, however, FAMAS's iron sights are very hard to aim and track enemy. It is highly recommended to mount any optic available on it immediately. The gun is best used in CQC and medium, so use the attachments that increase either aim stability or hip stability. If player use the CQC exclusive with this gun, suppressors are a very good choice as well. Due to the moderate to very high recoil and the low minimum damage (at 18 dmg per shot at long range, mean 6 shots to body to kill), this gun is not recommended for long-range engagements. The 3-round-burst is not very useful in any situation. The burst mode increases the rate of fire but the gun also becomes uncontrollable, wasting ammo, and lacking efficacy compared to full-auto. The semi nearly has no use with this gun, as its damage is weak at long range, but in some situations that you don't have any other choice than engaging at long, it may become useful. The full-auto is perfect for this weapon. But due to its very high rate of fire, the FAMAS runs out of ammunition quite often. As a result, the player always needs to stay close to cover to reload. While using this gun, players usually need to search for ammo. Fortunately, the FAMAS accepts all assault rifle and carbine types munition. Trivia * Has the highest rate of fire of all the assault rifles. ** Due to that, ammo is consumed quickly. * Has the lowest minimum damage of all the assault rifles. ** Also has lower minimum damage than carbines and some PDW's. * In Alpha stage and early Beta stage, 3rd Person model of FAMAS is AN-94. This was fixed on December 30th 2015. * The rifle in game is FAMAS G2. * A great weapon for ambushing, but can struggle to hit targets at longer ranges due to its high recoil. References Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Class Category:Weaponry